


La presa di Veio

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Glitches in History [1]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Etruscan Veio's Conquest, Romans winning the war, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: E' il 396 a.C. e il sole risplende sul pianoro di Veio, mentre il re e gli aruspici sacrificano al tempio di Uni (la Giunone romana); ma il momento è infausto e l'esercito di Furio Camillo sfonda le mura da più punti, invadendo e saccheggiando la città.
Series: Glitches in History [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711363





	La presa di Veio

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Quel giorno di sole e di pace prolungata sembrava il momento perfetto per fare un sacrificio alla dea Uni; il tempio risplendeva fulgido sotto i raggi solari e il re era certo di fare cosa gradita alle loro divinità sacrificando in quel fasto momento, giacché erano passati giorni dall’ultimo attacco nemico.

  
Ma quella non era una giornata fasta e quella non era una pace prolungata: era la quiete prima della tempesta.

  
Un grido si levò da sotto la Piazza d’Armi, giù verso le mura e un clangore giunse alle orecchie degli astanti dell’edificio sacro, un clangore che arrivava da più parti della loro amata Veio. 

  
Gli dèi li avevano abbandonati e i romani erano giunti in loro vece.

  
L’ultimo assalto sotto la guida di Furio Camillo ebbe inizio e non ci fu più speranza per nessuno.

***

_/136 parole/_


End file.
